


Sweet

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Melting.
Relationships: Ansem the Wise | DiZ/Xehanort
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, nothing suggestive about popsicles...
> 
> KHYML WotD #2.9, 'mellifluous'
> 
> April 10, 2006

"You're melting," Ansem said, reaching over to catch a drip from the young man's popsicle on his finger before bringing it to his lips to lick away the sticky sweet drop.

"I am melting," the young man, Xehanort, replied as he ungracefully tilted his head to lick at the bottom of his treat. "Are the summers always this hot?"

"No," Ansem replied. His own popsicle had been devoured while listening to Xehanort talk. But unlike Xehanort, he could both listen and lick. "Not like this one."

"Everyone else left for the day."

"They did, even though it's just as cool down here as anywhere else they might find," Ansem replied.

"It's hard to concentrate when the weather's like this," Xehanort commented before slipping the icy blue into his mouth and attempting to suck a full layer from the outside.

Ansem nodded. Not that he was staring, half wandering off into the sort of thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having about such an honest-seeming, unique young man who seemed to be slowly grasping at a missing past.

"Am I melting again?" Xehanort asked as he held the popsicle up and darted his tongue out to catch a few drops before they fully formed.

"You do have..." Ansem couldn't quite help himself from licking the tip of his thumb and reaching over to clear a bit of blue from Xehanort's cheek.

Xehanort laughed. "I won't bite. You." He crunched into his popsicle, almost on cue.

Ansem chuckled but stayed quiet as he watched Xehanort eat until there was just one more stick to add to the small collection forming in an empty can near where they sat.

"Here," Xehanort said. "I'd throw it, but then I'd probably have to go pick it up again."

Ansem took the stick and dropped it down beside him, hearing the dull thud as it landed against tin. It would be full before the summer was over, certainly, a testament to the heat.

Almost without thinking, he reached to lick away the tiny bit of sweet sticky left from grabbing the wrong end of the popsicle stick.

"Let me," Xehanort said quickly, grabbing Ansem's hand and carefully raising it to his mouth.

Ansem knew quite well at that point that no matter what Xehanort wanted, he would let him do it.


End file.
